All We'd Ever Need
by JulyBooth
Summary: "POV LISBON: Dois meses desde que Red John foi morto, dois meses desde que eu e Jane tivemos nossa primeira noite de amor. E exatos dois meses que ele foi embora."


_Gente, quando forem ler a fic... PLEASE escutem a música: __**All We'd Ever Need**__. E divirtam-se. ^^ watch?v=hVK6ZW60mxg_

* * *

**_All We'd Ever Need_**

_Autora: Juliana Alves_

_Classificação: PG-13_

_Advertências: Romance_

_Capítulos: One-Shot_

_Completa: [x] Sim [ ] Não_

**_POV LISBON_**

Dois meses desde que Red John foi morto, dois meses desde que eu e Jane tivemos nossa primeira noite de amor. E exatos dois meses que ele foi embora. Nessa final de tarde eu sinto com uma saudade inexplicável, uma falta, como se meu coração estivesse com um buraco. Eu tento esquecê-lo, mas quem eu quero enganar? Ainda durmo com a camisa que ele esqueceu na nossa última noite juntos, ainda posso sentir um pouco do perfume dele, não mais na camisa, mas ainda em minhas lembranças.

**Boy it's been all this time**

**And I can't get you off my mind**

**And nobody knows it but me**

**I stare at your photograph**

**Still sleep in the shirt you left**

_(Menino durante todo este tempo_

_E eu não posso tirar você da minha mente_

_E ninguém sabe disso, além de mim_

_Fico olhando a sua foto_

_Ainda durmo com a camisa que você deixou)_

Enxugando as lágrimas que ainda insistem em cair, me levanto da cama e resolvo me arrumar e sair de casa, era sábado e hoje não daria para eu me esconder atrás de um caso. Relutante eu comi uma maça e peguei a chave do carro. E perdida em pensamentos comecei a dirigir para lugar nenhum. Ainda penso sobre aquela noite, como eu queria que ele tivesse dito que nada importava a não ser nós, que ele deveria ter tentado. Droga, nós deveríamos ter tentado, ter acreditado. As lágrimas voltaram a cair, de novo. E isso sempre acontece quando penso no que deveria ter acontecido. Sinceramente eu não sei o que fazer, eu tenho medo de que Jane nunca volte, que ele nunca me ache de novo. Quando menos espero, me encontro ali, no mesmo lugar do nosso primeiro beijo. E percebo que na mesma hora também, o sol começou seu espetáculo ao se pôr.

**And nobody knows it but me.. Every day I wipe my tears away **

**So many nights I've pray for you to say..**

**I should have been chasing you I should have been trying to prove**

**That you were all that mattered to me I should have said all the things**

**That I kept inside of me and maybe I could have made you believe**

**That what we had was all we ever need**

_(E ninguém sabe, mas eu.. Todo dia eu limpo minha lágrimas_

_Tantas noites Eu rezo para que você diga.._

_Eu devia ter te perseguindo Eu deveria ter tentado provar_

_Que você era tudo que importava para mim Eu deveria ter dito tudo o que_

_Que eu guardei dentro de mim e talvez Eu poderia ter feito você acreditar_

_Que o que tínhamos era tudo que nós sempre precisamos)_

**_POV JANE_**

Olho pela janela e vejo o inicio da tarde se passar diante dos meus olhos, já fazem dois meses desde que eu saiu da vida de Lisbon e mesmo assim parece que foi ontem que nós fizemos amor pela última vez. Mas sair da casa dela foi a coisa mais certa a se fazer, pelo menos foi o que eu pensei na hora. Eu disse a ela meus motivos e Lisbon falou que entendia, mesmo tentando entender eu sabia que ela não fazia ideia dos meus sentimentos. Lisbon e sua equipe pensavam que com a morte de Red John eu seguiria em frente, era engraçado, a morte daquele desgraçado só fez agravar e provar o que eu sempre soube, sou um fraco e sempre sentirei culpa por ter perdido minha meninas.

Porém percebi que ao lado de Lisbon eu me sentia feliz, ou menos culpado, mas era só questão de tempo antes de eu machucá-la, eu sou quebrado, eu não saberia fazê-la feliz, e ela é a única pessoa que eu conheço que merece mais que ninguém a felicidade e só conseguirá longe de mim.

**My friends think I'm moving on**

** But the truth is i'm not that strong**

**And nobody knows it but me And I've kept**

**All the words you said In a box underneath my bed**

**And nobody knows it but me But if you're happy**

**I'll get through somehow But the truth is that**

**I've been screaming**

_(Meus amigos acham que estou seguindo em frente _

_Mas a verdade é que eu não sou tão forte _

_E ninguém sabe disso, além de mim E eu tenho mantido _

_Todas as palavras que você disse Em uma caixa debaixo da minha cama _

_E ninguém sabe além de mim Mas se você está feliz _

_Eu vou superar de alguma forma Mas a verdade é que_

_Eu tenho gritado)_

Pegando as chaves do carro saiu em direção àquele penhasco, sei que ela não vai lá. Não com tantas lembranças nossas, droga, nem eu ia mais lá. Dói demais pensar que eu poderia ter tentando, que eu poderia ter deixado esse medo de estragar tudo e acreditado que tudo daria certo, que éramos o suficiente, mas quando ela não disse nada, apenas me deixou ir como se ela não me merecesse. Mas Lisbon sempre foi assim, uma ingênua ao se tratar de relacionamento, será que ela não percebia que era eu que não merecia ela? Que sou eu que não presto mais para se moldar, sou um vaso quebrado e sem conserto.

**I should have been chasing you I should have been trying to prove**

**That you were all that mattered to me I should have said all the things**

**That I kept inside of me and maybe I could have made you believe**

**That what we had was all we ever need**

_(Eu devia ter te perseguindo Eu deveria ter tentado provar_

_Que você era tudo que importava para mim Eu deveria ter dito tudo o que_

_Que eu guardei dentro de mim e talvez Eu poderia ter feito você acreditar_

_Que o que tínhamos era tudo que nós sempre precisamos)_

*.*.*.*

Jane chegou próximo ao penhasco e deixou o carro um pouco longe e foi caminhando, mas ao se aproximar seu coração pulou uma batida... havia uma pessoa lá. E ele conhecia bem quem era... Lisbon estava parada olhando o pôr-do-sol, seu cabelo estava solto e sendo balançado pelo vento. Ela tinha um casaco de lã em volta dos ombros e mesmo sem ver seu rosto, Jane podia jurar o quão linda ela estava.

Por sua vez, Lisbon sentiu o perfume dele e seu corpo imediatamente respondeu com um arrepiou que foi da cabeça aos pés. Ela ficou tensa por alguns segundos, mas relaxou ao perceber que não estava em perigo, pelo menos seu corpo, porque seu coração estava a ponto de sair pela boca. Ela escutou ele se aproximar e ficar ao seu lado, mas não falou, assim como ele.

Jane viu que ela estava quieta e olhou para ela e ao ver lágrimas n, Jane sentiu o belo rosto ele sentiu seus próprio olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Por um momento ele pensou por que era tão difícil, tão complicado com eles.

Durante um longo período ficaram ali, calados, permitindo as lágrimas cair e observando o pôr-do-sol. Suavemente Lisbon olhou para Jane pela primeira vez, ele tinha o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas assim como ela, tinha as mãos nos bolsos do blazer e olhava para o oceano. Com um sussurro ela perguntou o que quis perguntar dois meses antes:

- Por que?

Ele não precisava de explicações, sabia muito bem o que ela perguntava.

- Eu não te mereço, Lisbon. – Ele disse suave. – Eu não presto mais, se eu ficasse eu poderia te magoar. E eu te amo demais para te ferir.

- Você é um imbecil, Jane. – Ela disse emburrada. – Você não vê que indo embora é que você me deixaria ferida?

- Mas se eu ficasse você não seria feliz, não depois que toda a novidade acabasse. – Jane tentou argumentar – Eu sei que você era tudo o que eu precisava. Eu pensei que indo...

- Você estaria me ajudando? – Ela apenas se limitou a balançar a cabeça. – Eu sou tão quebrada quanto você. Eu tinha medo de fazer você acreditar que daríamos certo, eu tinha medo de TE machucar. E você... é tudo o que eu preciso.

As últimas palavras foram mal ouvidas, em um sussurro embargado ela se virou e ficou totalmente de frente para ele.

**It was all we'd ever need Oh, thought it was**

**All we'd ever need I should have been chasing you**

**You should have been trying to prove **

**That you were all that mattered to me **

**You should have said all the things **

**That I kept inside of me and maybe**

**You could have made me believe**

**That what we had, girl Was all we ever need**

**Was all we'd ever need**

_(Era tudo o que nós sempre precisamos Ah, pensei que era_

_Tudo que nós sempre precisamos Eu devia ter te perseguindo_

_Você deveria ter tentado provar_

_Que você era tudo que importava para mim_

_Você deveria ter dito tudo o que_

_Que eu guardei dentro de mim e talvez_

_Você poderia ter me feito acreditar_

_Que o que tínhamos, garota Era tudo que nós sempre precisamos_

_Era tudo que tínhamos que nós sempre precisamos)_

Jane a encarou e encontrou a verdade nos olhos dela, ele estava morto, sabia disso, amava Lisbon de um jeito que chegava a assustá-lo, era bom e avassalador e ele não ligava, não mais. Não quando ela teve a coragem que ele não teve. Ele sabia que só ela bastava, ela sempre bastou. E ali estava Lisbon de frente para Jane a espera de um gesto, apenas um passo ou uma palavra. E ele não a decepcionou... ele deu um passo deixando suas bocas a centímetros uma da outra, embalou o rosto dela com as mãos e sussurrou:

- Você sempre bastou, Teresa. Sempre bastou. – E suavemente seus lábios se tocaram, como um sussurrar das penas de um anjo. Apenas um toque.

Esse toque foi o que ela queria, o que ela esperou por dois meses, por toda vida. Sem reservas ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, ficou nas pontas dos pés e o puxou para si. Abrindo a boca ela deu passagem para ele entrar, para matar a saudade, para pegar o que era dele, o que sempre foi dele.

Sem se fazer de rogado ele pegou o que era dele e a beijou com amor, com paixão, com uma saudade quase estranguladora. Mas agora tanto Jane como Lisbon sabiam que estavam em casa, sabiam que eles eram o que precisavam um para o outro.

**THE END**


End file.
